


Sorry

by CrystalFlame360



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalFlame360/pseuds/CrystalFlame360
Summary: The blonde stopped in his tracks, just in front of Italy. "Sorry..." he said softly, before taking the knife to his own throat.
Kudos: 1





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story on Fanfiction.Net. At the time of reposting this it is 2020, however, I decided to give it the original FF.NET published date. The next few paragraphs are the original author's note word by word.:
> 
> "OK, so this is an idea I got while I was watching MMD. As this is my first fanfic, it may not be the best, so please no flames if you don't really like it.
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Hetalia (however, I do wish I did)
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy the story."
> 
> Fun fact: this was my first PUBLISHED story, not my first story overall.

Italy was running, which is what he does best, from a suddenly crazy English man.

He had no idea what had triggered England's sudden outburst, he just saw him coming out of his hotel room with a kitchen knife; his messy, short blonde hair was even more so, and his green eyes were bloodshot. Upon seeing this, the wimpy Italian ran as fast as he could, trying to find any help.

However, the woods weren't a good place to find help, especially at night. The auburn haired male realised this to late, as he looked behind him, seeing the psycho pursuing him, showing no sign of stopping. Looking in front of him, Italy saw a tree nearing him. Before he could slow down, or even change his course, he hit the tree, groaning as he fell to the ground.

Through his blurred vision, he could see England approaching him, slowly, laughing manically.

"You amuse me, boy!" he yelled, twirling the knife between his fingers. "You should look where you're going."

Tears fell from the Italian's eyes, running down his cheeks, as the Briton neared.

"Please..." he pleaded, just hoping that the old England was there somewhere.

The blonde stopped in his tracks, just in front of Italy. "Sorry..." he said softly, before taking the knife to his own throat, and slitting it.

"England!"

(Two Weeks Later)

The G7, now G6, meeting was cancelled while the nations grieved for England. But, now this was going to be the first one, without England.

The air was unusually melancholy, although not surprising due to recent events.

"Welcome back, nations," Germany greeted, starting the meeting off, as usual. He just received saddening stares as a response.

He was expecting this, as they had lost a fellow nation. Examining the room, he noticed America clutching a book tightly. It looked evil, so it was probably one of England's books, but why did America have it?

America noticed the staring German, stood up and left the room; Italy following.

Finding this odd, Germany followed, leaving the rest of the nations confused.

Germany searched around for the pair, without much luck. He eventually found them outside, in front of a large fire. They threw in the book, then sat in front of the blazing started talking, and Germany couldn't help but listen.

"So, the book was why England went mad?" he heard Italy ask.

"Not the book exactly, but a spell in the book," America replied.

"Huh?"

"He did a stupid spell, one that allowed an evil spirit to come out of the spirit world, and it possessed him."

Italy didn't reply for a moment, then asked, "How do you know...?"

"... _I'm Satan!"_ The American exclaimed, before him and Italy went in the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest with you, I have no idea what this "ending" was, or even this story for that matter. I had an idea, and didn't execute it well enough. Improvements are appreciated, please tell me what I did right, wrong, and how I can improve to help me write better in the future. R&R.


End file.
